Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Sequal to 'Ricki Sparrow'. With a terrible curse on her from taking Cortez's gold, Ricki must take a certain coin back to the Isle de Muerta. But - since she left her parents behind - will she ever be able to do anything right anymore? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: In the very short time it took me to begin this sequel, I have NOT aquired the rights to POTC:)

A/N: YAY! I lovelovelove writing sequels! Here's Ricki's newest adventure!

* * *

><p>It all began with a knife fight at an inn in Syngapore.<p>

Ricki Sparrow - daughter of notorious pirate "Jack Sparrow" - had been about to have dinner with her First Mate and true love, Michael, when an angry, drunk pirate came up behind her, and threatened her. Having a natural temper and a dagger in her pocket, Ricki felt powerful. She stood up to him, and challenged him to a fight. Naturally, he assumed the petite sixteen year old girl was no challenge to him, and accepted. They rounded on each other - knives in hand - when the pirate lunged and stabbed Ricki through the heart with his twisted blade.

And absolutely nothing happened.

Confused as to why she wasn't laying on the floor dead, Ricki pulled the dagger from her torso and was shocked to see that there was no blood there. Sighing, and knowing that something like that probably _wasn't_ a good sign, Ricki sliced the man's arm with her own blade, grabbed Michael's hand, and headed back to her ship, _The Queen Anne's Revenge._

Once Ricki and Michael were in the Captain's Quarters, they sat on the bed, and Michael began shooting the questions at her.

"What happened back there?"

"I gave a stupid, idiotic man a bloody arm." Ricki shrugged, still shaking.

"But...but he stabbed you! How did you not d-die?" he stuttered.

"I don't know." Ricki said quietly. "But I'm thinking that that's a bad sign, right?"

"I would say so!" Michael shouted. "Maybe we should ask Gibbs-"

"No!" Ricki said suddenly.

Gibbs - her father's best friend and once loyal First Mate - was on the _Revenge_ with Ricki and Michael, as well. While he hadn't deserted her on an island like her parents had, he hadn't come back for her either, so Ricki wasn't as welcoming towards him as she was towards the rest of her crew.

Oh, but she got her revenge on her parents. She'd left them on the Isle de Muerta, which was where she acquired the _Revenge_ in the first place. Long story short, they left her on an island, and now _they_ were on an island.

"Ricki, _come on_." Michael said. "Gibbs did nothing wrong. And he might be able to help!"

"He didn't come back for me! _You_ did, Michael. You were the only one who did. You were the only one who did _nothing wrong_." Ricki said, the hurt from being left behind still prominent in her heart.

"But Gibbs _is_ less guilty than your parents, and even then, you can't stay mad at them _forever_. Ricki, this is important! Come on, let's just ask Gibbs. _Please_, love. Let me help you!" Michael begged.

Ricki sighed. "Tomorrow." she said finally. "If this-" _whatever this is _- "-isn't better by tomorrow, we'll talk to him."

Michael sighed; it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. "Okay." he breathed.

As Michael left the room, Ricki let herself be nervous. She was scared, no, _terrified_. She hadn't eaten anything in weeks, and she hadn't felt any pain. She was frightened beyond all reason - something was wrong with her. Seriously _wrong_ with her. And she didn't want anyone to know, not yet, and _especially_ not Gibbs. Mostly because she was sure it was none of his business, but moreso because she knew he would know what was wrong. Gibbs knew _everything_ there was to know. And she didn't want to know what was wrong with her, not when it could be something _terrible_.

"But what could be more terrible than dying?" Ricki asked herself. That was a bad habit she had - talking to herself. "I've died three times, or _almost_ three times. What could be worse than that?"

_There could be things much worse than that!_ a small voice screamed in the back of Ricki's mind. _I mean, just look at dad; he was cursed by Davy Jones! That was a fate worse than death! And I could end up in the Locker - who'd want that? Even dad couldn't stay there! And mum...she's had a lot of emotional damage done to her from losing me and dad so many times...isn't that worse than death, too?_

Ricki sighed, and let the hot tears pour down her face. She was _scared_. She wanted her parents so badly...that was all she wanted. Reassurance from good old Mum and Dad...but that was not meant to be. She'd be surprised if she ever saw them again, and even more surprised if they ever forgave her for leaving them on the Isle de Muerta.

"But they left _me_ on an island, too!" Ricki hissed to herself. "They left me there, knowing very well that I could die! I should be the one forgiving them!"

"You know-" Michael said from the doorway. "Talking to oneself is never a good sign, love."

Whoops. "You never left?" Ricki asked sheepishly.

Michael shook his head, fighting a grin, and pulled Ricki into a huge embrace.

"Love," he murmured. "You'll be alright. I promise. I _promise_."

Ricki tried to use Michael's reassurance to comfort her, but it wasn't _his_ reassurance she wanted, not really.

_I miss my parents, _Ricki thought. _Why is that so hard to admit? RICKI SPARROW MISSES HER PARENTS! There - feel better?_

"No." Ricki muttered.

"What?" Michael asked, pulling out of the hug to stare at Ricki.

"What?" Ricki asked. Uh-oh...she really needed to stop saying her thoughts out loud...

"Nothing." Michael said, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ricki nodded, though she was sure it wasn't convincing.

Michael sighed, and looked at his love. "Want something to eat? Dinner was sort of...interrupted."

Ricki shook her head. "No." she said. "I'm okay. You go eat. I love you."

"I love you, too." Michael said. Then, he left the Cabin, and Ricki was alone again.

"I am in some serious trouble." Ricki mumbled to herself.

"Oh yes, you are." A gruffy voice responded from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Short? Yes. Prologue? Yes! That's why it's so short:) I hope you liked it anyway, and please review! I'm hoping for 5-10 reviews before I add the next chapter, so let me know if you like the start of the sequel!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	2. Chapter 2

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: In the very short time it took me to begin this sequel, I have NOT aquired the rights to POTC:)

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's Chapter Two:)

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, you are." A gruffy voice said from the doorway.<p>

"Who's there?" Ricki asked tensely, her hand itching toward the blade in her belt.

"Someone who knows a bit more about your situation than you would think, lass." The voice said again.

"I won't ask again. Who's there?" Ricki asked. Her eyes widened as the man stepped into her room.

"I would first like to assure ye that I am here to cause ye no harm." the man said said, throwing his sword on the ground.

"_What are you doing here?" _Ricki hissed, drawing her own dagger and pointing it at Barbossa.

"Wouldn't need that sword anyway," Barbossa said, completely ignoring Ricki's question. "Wouldn't do much good against _you_, would it?"

"I thought Blackbeard killed you!" Ricki said nervously.

"Pfft! _Blackbeard_...didn't stand a chance against _me_." Barbossa said. Then, he gave Ricki a once-over and said, "My, my, my, you might have your mother's looks, but you _are_ your father's daughter, Richelle. Can't keep your grimy little paws off of treasure, can ye?"

"What are you talking about?" Ricki asked, the gold coin in her pocket suddenly feeling like it weighed ten pounds.

"Step into the moonlight." Barbossa instructed.

"What? Why would I do that?" Ricki asked, glaring at Barbossa.

"Jus' do it!" he snapped.

Fearing the pirate more than what she would see in the moonlight, she stepped in front of her window, from which moonlight was streaming.

She couldn't stop the scream from escaping her lips as she looked at herself. She wasn't even _her_! Her skin hung off of her in tatters, her bones prominent. She looked gross and disgusting and unnatural and just plain _wrong_.

"What's happened to me?" she gasped, moving back into the shadows as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"You took Cortez's gold." Barbossa confirmed.

"What?" Ricki gaped. "All I took was this stupid coin!" Ricki retrieved the coin from her pocket, and showed it to Barbossa.

"All I took was a coin as well, lass, and it was _my_ greed that gave the _Black Pearl_ the reputation of a cursed vessel." Barbossa shrugged.

"So _what? _Am I cursed?" Ricki asked.

"Aye, lass. Ye be cursed." Barbossa said.

"Well, how do I break it?" Ricki shrieked.

"Ye must return the coin to the Isle de Muerta." Barbossa said. "And you must include a drop of your blood."

"That's it?" Ricki asked.

"Aye." Barbossa nodded.

"But the Isle de Muerta is so _far_..." Ricki said, trailing off to think of how long she'd have to stay as a skeleton-person-thing.

"But it's better to travel the distance than live the rest of your life as that." Barbossa said.

Ricki peered at Barbossa, and said, "Sounds like you're familiar with the feeling."

"You have no idea, lass." Barbossa said. "I'll leave ye ship, lass. Jus' thought I might help you while I can."

"Wait-" Ricki said. "How did you know where I was? How did you know I took the gold?"

"I heard the _Revenge_ was headed for Syngapore. I figured ye were either Captaining it or was dead. I took the chance that ye were Captaining it, knowing ye likeness to ye father." Barbossa shrugged.

"And _how_ did you know I took the treasure?" Ricki asked again.

Barbossa smiled, revealing his disgusting black teeth. "Again, it goes back to ye likeness to ye father. I heard word the _Revenge_ had been to the Isle de Muerta. And I knew that if ye was there, and ye'd found the treasure, ye'd take it. You just couldn't resist, could ye?"

"Michael warned me not to." Ricki sighed. "He did, but I didn't listen. How will I ever tell him?"

"Don't tell him." Barbossa said simply. "Don't tell anyone. Ye don't want that kind of...of _reputation_, lass. And ye don't want anyone else hearing 'bout Cortez's treasure, neither. They'd be all up on it to get immortality, jus' like the Fountain. But the thing about immortality is that there's always a price to pay. Keep that in mind, Sparra."

"Okay?" Ricki said uncertainly.

As Barbossa turned to leave, Ricki said, "And Barbossa?"

He turned around, and asked, "Yes, lass?"

"Thanks." Ricki nodded.

Barbossa smiled, nodded, and said, "Jus' don't tell your father."

A confused looked shadowed Ricki's face. "Why not?"

"It might give him some..._ideas_." Barbossa said.

Ricki decided not to press the issue, nodded again, and saw Barbossa off the ship.

She stayed locked in her room the rest of the night, afraid that someone would see her ghostly new form. The only one she let in was Michael, and even then, she didn't go near the window.

* * *

><p>While Barbossa was conferring with Ricki, Michael was attending to some business of his own.<p>

"Why should I help you?" the pirate whispered to Michael on the streets of Syngapore.

"Because I have two things that you want." Michael whispered back.

"Oh? And what's that?" the pirate snorted.

Michael retrieved the bottle from his bag, showing the _Pearl_ to the pirate. "And I have Ricki Sparrow."

"Here?" the pirate asked, suddenly interested in the boy's deal.

"Aye." Michael confirmed. "I can sneak you on the _Revenge_. But you can't tell her that I helped you on; don't even tell her that you're there. She'll get suspicious. And I don't need to be in any trouble with her."

"Why even bring us aboard? Why not just give me the ship now?" the pirate asked.

"Because," Michael explained. "I need you aboard our ship so that you can fufill your end of the bargain."

"The lad drives a hard bargain." the pirate muttered to himself. Then, he turned to Michael and grinned a disgusting, gold-tooth grin. "But I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Right into the action;) Review, please! It would be great if this story could get just as many reviews as the original 'Ricki Sparrow', so review! <strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	3. Chapter 3

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope this chapter makes up for it(:

* * *

><p>The <em>Revenge <em>was docked in Port Royale.

Ricki gave her crew two days ashore - after that, they had to set sail. She had to get to the Isle de Muerta - she _had_ to.

Ricki and about nine other crew members (Michael included) headed for the inn right away. Two men offered her drinks, but she had to decline. Michael was practically trying to force feed her, complaining that he hadn't seen her eat anything in weeks and that she should eat just _something_ to humor him. But she just couldn't - he didn't understand.

Ricki experienced a painful amount of de-ja-vu when a pirate behind her started a fight.

"Aw, look at this wee lass!" he laughed. "Looks almost pirate-like in that hat."

"Pirate-_like_?" Ricki asked in disbelief. Michael and two other crew members tried to stop her from getting up to face the pirate full-front, but she did anyway.

The pirate was easily twice her height and thrice her width, but Ricki wasn't scared. She knew he couldn't hurt her - it was only for _his_ life that she feared.

"I'll have you _know_," she continued. "That I am one of the most deadly pirates in the Caribbean."

The man laughed at her. "Oh, so you think you could take _me_ on? Ha! What a joke! Why don't you just run along to the kitchen, love?"

Almost growling in fury, Ricki pulled her sword from its sheath, and the man did the same, laughing the whole time.

"Who _are_ you anyway?" the man asked. "Have I ever even _heard_ of you, most feared pirate?" the man chortled. He snapped his fingers, and two others came up to Ricki from behind him, pulling her sleeve up. The Pirate brand was visible on her wrist.

"So you _are_ a pirate." The man chortled. "But who are you?"

The men pulled her sleeve up even further to reveal the sparrow tattooed above her brand. _No one_ knew about that - not even her parents.

"Ha! Sparrow!" The man said. "You must be _oh so deadly_."

"Enough talk!" Ricki spat. "Are you going to fight me or not?"

"If you insist." The man laughed.

Ricki and the man put their swords in front of them, and the fight began.

The man wasn't bad, but he was drunk, so most of his movements were sloppy. Even if Ricki _wasn't_ cursed, she was pretty sure she could have beaten him. The fight that had started in the middle of a crowd was escalating. Ricki and the man were jumping on chairs trying to kill each other. Occasionally, one of them would almost hit the other, and an occasional _gasp_ would be audible. Ricki was almost laughing at the man as he tried to kill her. He had no clue that he would not be able to hurt her.

"I'll admit _Sparrow_," the man sneered. "You have some moves. But I'm just getting started."

"Bring it on!" Ricki retorted.

The fight raged on. The man almost hit Ricki twice, and Michael was getting nervous. She had survived getting hurt once, but would she be so lucky a second time?

Finally, it happened. The man stabbed Ricki through the stomach with his sword.

It didn't hurt her - _at all_. She couldn't feel a thing. No, it was just the _shock_ of it happening that sent Ricki flying backwards onto the ground.

And that was when an idea hit her.

She moaned a little, and closed her eyes, feigning death. As the man turned around laughing, bragging about his victory to his friends, Ricki was about to get up and end him -

When a heartbroken cry stopped her.

"_NO! Ricki!"_

The cry belonged to a woman, and Ricki _recognized the sound of it._

* * *

><p>Short and kind of a cliffy...more reviews = quicker upload so...please review!(:<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	4. Chapter 4

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: Sorry for the wait and the cliffy and thanks for the reviews(: Enjoy lovlies!

* * *

><p>Ricki knew in her heart that it was her mother; her daughter's intuition was telling her that. And as angry as Ricki still was with her mom (though it was more hurt, not that she'd ever admit it) she knew she couldn't let Angelica think she was dead.<p>

Her mother was sobbing full-on now, Ricki could hear it. She squinted one of her eyes open, to see the man's back to her. She swiftly jumped out, pulled the sword from her stomach - not a drop of blood hit the floor - and killed the cocky pirate with his own sword.

Ricki turned to the stunned and shocked crowd - trying not to notice both of her parents and Michael in the front - and said:

"Ladies and gentlemen! You will always remember this as the day that a stupid, drunk pirate _almost_ killed Ricki Sparrow!"

Angelica tried to calm herself, and turned to Jack.

"That's _your_ daughter, all right." She said. Jack didn't answer her; he was just stunned.

Then, it seemed to hit Angelica and Michael as well, and as Ricki escaped the inn out the back door, everyone started saying,

"But I saw it! The sword went right through her!"

"She wasn't breathing - I didn't see her breathing!"

"How is she alive?"

"It's the Curse of the Black Pearl all over again!"

"She's just like her father."

"Follow her." Angelica whispered tensely to Jack and Michael. Both men nodded, and ran towards Ricki.

They all four stopped at the dock. Ricki didn't particularly want to go back on her ship, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for a confrontation with her parents. Sighing, she turned around to see both them and Michael staring at her.

"Michael," Ricki whispered. "Might I have a moment alone with my parents?"

Michael nodded, said, "I'll be onboard." And left the little family to speak alone.

"We've a lot to talk about." Angelica whispered.

"Why not do it over some rum?" Jack asked.

"Don't tempt me, Sparrow." Angelica said sharply.

"I can't." Ricki said.

"See? She has some sense in her; too young to drink, she is." Angelica said.

"No." Ricki said. "I would love some, but I _literally _can't."

As Angelica was about to ask what her daughter meant, Jack said, "How much of it did you take and who else did you give it to?"

Angelica looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" she asked Jack.

"We _were_ on the Isle de Muerta, and she is _my_ daughter. How much of Cortez's gold did you take, love?" Jack asked.

Ricki pulled the single golden coin from her pocket, and showed her father.

"Is this the only piece that you took?" he asked.

Ricki nodded.

"Wait-" Angelica said. "I'm confused - what does taking a gold coin have anything to do with-?"

"I'll show you." Ricki said, stepping into the moonlight full-on.

Though Jack had been expecting it, he still gasped when he saw his daughter. Her mother broke down, gasping.

"Richelle Angelique Sparrow, _what did you do_?" she asked.

Ricki sighed. "I took some cursed gold, mum. Isn't it obvious?"

"And you-" Angelica said, turning to Jack. "How did you know that's what she did?"

"Because I did the same thing, love, and so did our dearest Hector. That's how the 'Curse' of the Black Pearl came about. Which reminds me-"

Jack reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bottle. Inside the bottle, the _Black Pearl_ was being showcased.

"How did you get that?" Ricki asked. "And how did you two get here?"

"Both compliments of your _darling_ boyfriend, love." Jack said, smiling. "While we're in Port Royale, I'll need to stop and speak with a lass about-"

"About _what_?" Angelica asked, shooting daggers at Jack with her eyes.

"I made a deal with her lad." Jack said, looking towards Ricki. "He offered to give me the _Pearl_ and let us onboard the _Revenge_ if -when we docked on Port Royale - I spoke with the lovely and entrancing Elizabeth Turner."

"Why?" Angelica asked.

"Seems our Michael made a deal with bloody William in order to return to the Living." Jack shrugged. "He was to deliever a letter to Elizabeth from William. Seeing as how Michael has no clue who Lizzie is, and knowing that _I _did, he entrusted the job to me. And besides, if I'm to have any luck on getting the _Pearl_ out of the bottle, I'll need darling Lizzie's husband's help anyway."

Angelica seemed to relax a bit when she heard that Elizabeth was married, but she still couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous that he'd called her 'Lizzie' and 'lovely' and 'entrancing'.

"Well, do it quickly." Ricki said, trying to stop the tears from coming. "And get on your ship. Leave me alone."

"Ricki don't shut us out-" Angelica said gently, but Ricki snapped.

"NO!" she yelled. "You two left me on that island to die! How can you just expect me to forgive you? I miss you two like crazy, but how will I ever be able to trust you again after what you did?"

"Richelle, it was a mistake!" Angelica yelled back, tears of her own spilling out. "And I have never been more sorry about anything in my entire life!"

Not saying another word and beginnig to cry, Ricki flung herself into her mother's arms.

The two of them stood there, crying, and eventually, Jack joined in. The three just held each other under the moonlight, Ricki's cursed for showing for all to see. But the docks were deserted, and no one was onboard the _Revenge_.

After Angelica and Ricki had calmed down, Ricki looked to the bottle. "Must you let it out now? Won't you come onboard the _Revenge_ with me?"

"Can't get it out now anyway, love." Jack laughed. "William won't be docking for another seven years."

"What?" Angelica and Ricki asked at the same time.

"Long story." Jack shrugged. "Well, I've got to run and be 'mail-boy' for William. You two ladies have fun on the _Revenge_, won't you?"

And with that, Jack skipped off towards town, leaving his girls behind him.

* * *

><p>YAY! AW! REUNION! lol, hope this was enjoyable(: Now, Poll: Do you want me to upload the chapter about Jack delievering the letter, with lots of fluffly WillLiz fluffiness and that will probably bring you to tears, or do you want to have a nice Angelica/Ricki heart-to-heart onboard the Revenge? I haven't typed either yet, and they'll both be uploaded eventually, but I want to know what YOU want to read(: Also, if there's anything in particular you want to see in either chapter, review and tell me! I need some ideas for both, anyway(: So please review and thanks for reading!

~PeachyKeen13


	5. Chapter 5

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: Okay, so at first, I wasn't sure which chapter you guys wanted...and that was totally false and laced with sarcasm(: Thanks for all the input and here is your uber sweet Angelica/Ricki heart 2 heart(:

* * *

><p>Ricki and Angelica sat on Ricki's bed in the Captain's Quarters on the <em>Revenge<em>. Michael was taking a walk through town, and Jack was delivering his little letter to Elizabeth. Ricki needed to talk with her mother, but she wasn't sure how to begin.

"Darling," Angelica said, moving a strand of Ricki's hair behind her ear. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, mum." Ricki said, trying to hide her feelings.

"And, I want you to know-" Angelica continued. "That I am so, so sorry for leaving you on that island and I will regret it for the rest of my life! I love you so much, I was just so scared and angry and I took it all out on you and I'm just...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Ricki whispered self-consciously, trying to hide the tears. She felt her mother place her hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't feel it.

"I hate this!" Ricki said suddenly, beginning to sob violently. "I can't feel your touch! I feel so _restless_ and terrible! I can't _feel_, I can't _drink_, I can't _eat_, I wish I had never taken that stupid coin!"

"Shh, shh...darling, we'll fix this. We'll take the curse off of you, I promise." Angelica soothed, smoothing her daughter's hair.

"Mummy..." Ricki whispered, suddenly feeling five years old again. "I'm _scared_."

Angelica sighed, and held her daughter close. She sushed her tears, and tried to relax her, but it was to no avail. Instead, she offered the only assitance she could; her presence.

"You know," Angelica whispered, trying to take her daughter's mind off of things. "When you were little you used to call me 'mummy'. I didn't realize how much I missed it until you said it just now."

Ricki blushed, but her mother continued. "I mean, it's felt like my daughter's here, but it also hasn't. I mean, I missed so much of your life! And it still doesn't feel real to have you in my arms again. I've missed you."

"What was I like? When I was a child? I mean, I remember some parts, but not all." Ricki said, and Angelica smiled inwardly; her plan of distraction had worked.

"You were the sweetest, kindest...most caniving, thieving, little girl I ever knew." Angelica laughed. "You might have had my looks, but you were definitely your father's daughter. I remember one time, you told us both that the other one of us thought you deserved more sweets, so you ended up with a whole sackful of them! Sure, it wasn't a big deal, but still...it was a flash of what you would be like when you were older."

Ricki smiled, and it felt good to do so. Talking about this young version of her felt like talking about another person completely...unreal...

"What did you do...when I was taken?" Ricki whispered, and she felt Angelica's tears.

"It was without a doubt the worst time of my life." Angelica said hoarsely, cracking on a few of the words. "My only daughter...gone...your father and I began to fight, and I eventually left the ship. I tried pirating to take my mind off of you, and I actually became rather good at it, but...it never worked. Every time I tried something new, I wanted so desperately to tell you about it. But I couldn't. You were dead. I prayed to you every night, I never forgot you."

Ricki began crying, too. "You loved me that much?" she asked.

"No." Angelica said. "_More_."

"What did you do then?" Ricki asked.

"Then, years later, I came up with a plan. I had found my father and the _Revenge_, and plotted. I posed as Jack to hire a crew to sail for my father. And then...who should I run into but Jack himself? We had a sword fight, of course, but he saw right through the disguise. He kissed me, and it felt so unreal to see him again. I tried to act blase about it all, but inside, I was screaming. It felt too...awful to see him without seeing you. And then...I looked into the eyes of his friend...and I see my own eyes looking back at me. Did you know you had my eyes, Ricki?"

Ricki's tears were coming faster, and she asked, "Really?"

Angelica nodded. "And that's when I knew...my angel had come back to me."

"Oh, mummy!" Ricki launched herself at Angelica again, and a whole fresh wave of tears streamed from her eyes. Angelica continued holding her, humming a Spanish lullaby that reminded Ricki so much of her stolen childhood. She had missed her mother oh, so much...

Sometime later, after most of the tears were shed, Angelica whispered, "I love you, my daughter."

"I love you, too." Ricki murmured.

"Never forget me." Angelica requested.

Ricki looked at her mother oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Since you have come back into my life, I have lost you two more times. Tonight, I thought I'd lost you a third. I swear, it was like watching your _father_ challenging that man. He deserved it, yes, but still...my nerves were on end the entire fight. And then, when he stabbed you, I felt like _I'd_ been stabbed...I felt like I could feel your pain. I heard you moan, and it broke my heart, tore it to pieces. Even moreso, because we hadn't made up yet, and I didn't want you to die hating me." Angelica said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Mummy," Ricki said. "I don't care how much we fight. I will never, ever _hate_ you. You know that."

Angelica smiled sadly. "I know. But still..."

"'But still' nothing." Ricki said. "You're my mother. I love you, and I will never hate you. I swear it."

"Richelle...I can't lose you again. It will kill me." Angelica said, closing her eyes and letting the tears stream.

"Mum," Ricki said. "You never lost me."

"But-" Angelica protested, but Ricki interrupted her.

"No, please, let me finish. I don't care if I'm lost or hurt or sick or dead. You will never lose me. I'll always be right here." Ricki said, pointing to her heart.

"I'd say the same to you," Angelica said. "But I cannot point to my heart. I cannot because _you_ have it, my child."

Ricki began crying again, and Angelica held her daughter close. "When you and Daddy were gone," Ricki choked out. "I fell asleep in my new home crying every night. My new parents were kind people, so kind, but they weren't_ you_. And I need you. I do. I can't lose you either, Mummy."

"Then it's decided." Angelia said firmly.

"What?" Ricki asked.

"We won't be living without each other." Angelica smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you for my mother." Ricki sighed, her eyes beginning to droop.

As Ricki fell asleep, moonlight streamed into her room from the window. Angelica watched in horror as her daughter's beautiful ivory skin fell in tatters off of her visible skeleton. It was too much like watching her daughter die before her eyes, even though she could plainly hear her breathing. She covered Ricki up with a blanket, and laid down next to her.

"Mi hija, usted nunca me perderá. Te quiero. Cuando usted se muere, me muero. Cuando es con el corazón destrozado, yo soy con el corazón destrozado. Te quiero tanto, mi hermoso niño. Duerma pacíficamente en esta noche, para usted nunca sabe cuando será perdido a mí otra vez. Yo no puedo vivir sin usted, mi hija. Por favor, nunca déjeme otra vez. Cada lágrima que usted llora interrupciones el corazón y cada corazón rompe que sufre picaduras mi alma. Sea mío, y usted nunca me perderá, aún cuando me muera."

* * *

><p>As always, you are welcome to translate Angelica's speech to Ricki:) If you are, just go to "Google" search "Translations by SDL" click on the first result, copy and paste the paragraph (It's in Spanish: Latin American) and translate to english(: I tried it, but a few words were gone and missing. Just replace any time she says 'boy' with girl and anytime she says 'dwells' with die and anytime she says 'want' with 'love' and anytime she says 'interuptions' with 'break' (: Thankyou for the fabulous reviews!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	6. Chapter 6

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews on the last chaper! Sorry for the wait on this one, but I hope you enjoy the Willabeth fluffiness and Jack's fatherly side:) Oh, how does Jack's fatherly side fit in? You'll see(: I was so excited to get to write something for Will and Elizabeth, because before Angelica&Jack, they were my favorite couple;) Actually, when I went to see "At World's End" , something happened with the movie, and it went right from the middle of it to all of a sudden Will's dead and I was freaking out! But enough rambling - enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Jack? What are you doing here again...more questions about Kidd, I assume?"<p>

Jack had climbed into Elizabeth's room from her window again, and Elizabeth was more than a little surprised at his sudden visit. But there was no mistaking the look on his face - he had a mission.

"No." Jack sighed. "We found _that_, or more accurately my _darling daughter_ found it and I haven't even seen any of it."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "How old is she?" she asked.

"Sixteen. Every parent's dream - being seperated from their child when they're five, and getting to pick right back up in the teenage years- perfect." Jack said. His words were laced with sarcasm, but Elizabeth could see the affection behind them.

"You love her." Elizabeth smiled.

Jack beamed. "More than anything."

It was silent for a moment before Elizabeth asked, "So if you're not here for more about Kidd's Treasure...what do you want, Jack?"

"Ah! Well, there's a story behind that." Jack said, making himself comfortable on one of the chairs in Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth joined him there.

"I'm listening." Elizabeth said.

"Well," Jack said. "My daughter, Ricki, and I found ourselves aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ with Ricki's mother, Angelica. Long story short, we were all headed for the Fountain of Youth. While aboard, Ricki fell in love with one of the sailors - Michael. Again, skipping some things here, we make it to the Fountain, Barbossa kills Blackbeard, Barbossa shoots Ricki, and Ricki dies."

Elizabeth looked horrified, but didn't interrupt as Jack continued. "So Michael sacrificed himself to save her. I...well, Ricki and Angelica ended up alone on Sola Fide Beach, I took the _Pearl_ with Gibbs, then came to ask you about Kidd's Treasure."

"So what does that have to do with why you're here now?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Well, after I heard that you need three people for the bloody _ritual_," Jack sighed. "I went back for Ricki and Angelica, and we all got onboard the _Pearl_ together. And Michael came back to life. We found him floating in the water near the ship."

Elizabeth gasped, and put her hands to her mouth. "_How_?" she breathed.

"Seems your darling William has a soft spot for suckers who blubber on about _true love_." Jack said.

"Michael...saw Will?" Elizabeth asked carefully, close to tears.

"Aye. And William made a deal with my daughter's lad." Jack said.

"What was the deal?" Elizabeth asked.

"That Michael could return to Ricki if he gave you a letter."

"Where is he? Where's the letter?" Elizabeth asked, wanting nothing more than to hear from her husband.

"Well, Michael's onboard the _Revenge_ with Ricki. _I_ have your letter." Jack explained, as he pulled a letter from his pocket.

Elizabeth took it eagerly, and tore it open. Jack read over her shoulder,

_My dearest Elizabeth, _

_You cannot imagine the joy it brings me to know that I can talk to you somehow, even if you can't write back. I miss you - sometimes so much, it hurts. The last three years have been so hard on me - I try to distract myself, of course, but it seems like every little thing reminds me of you - the way you laugh. The way you feel in my arms. The way you breathe, the way you smell, everything. I don't know how I'm going to get through the rest of this time without you. But ten years at sea, just for one day with you...it's worth anything. I'd spent a hundred years here just to see your face for a moment. You're everything to me - I understand if you want more than this; than such a hard relationship. If you...want someone else, I completely understand. I could never make you unhappy, my dearest wife. If I should return to Port Royale to find you with someone else...as much as it would break my heart, I'd be happy to know that you're happy. But just know that I will never stop loving you, as long as I'm here. I know that you're keeping my heart safe; you're the only who can. It's only ever beat for you. The day that I find you here, the day that I've seen you dead...I'm sure I'll grow happy to be with you for eternity, here, on the Dutchman...but it will break my heart to know that the world no longer holds something as precious as you in it, and I'm not selfish enough to be elated because of your death. I love you, Elizabeth. It seems like there's so much I want to say to you, and not enough parchment in the world to right it all down. Just know that you're always on my mind, and I will see you soon, my love._

_Yours forever, Will._

Elizabeth was sobbing heavily by the time she was finished reading, and Jack felt out of place and not knowing what to do to make her feel better. So he just sat there, and let her cry. He caught a few words in between her tears, which were:

"I can't believe he feels that way! Thinking that I could ever love someone else! Oh, Will!"

"Elizabeth, I'm sure he's just-" Jack tried, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"He's too good for me - I know that."

"Lizzie, please-"

"I need to see him."

The determination in her voice almost scared Jack, so he said, "Okay. Well, in a few years when he docks-"

"No." Elizabeth said, wiping her tears. "No, I'm going to see him _now_."

"But you can't, Lizzie." Jack said.

"You have a ship, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I need Will to get the _Black Pearl_ out of a...predicament, but my daughter has _The Queen Anne's Revenge,_ yes." Jack said.

"I'm coming with you." Elizabeth said determined.

"Easier said than done, Lizzie." Jack said. "We have a pre-determined course."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Isle de Muerta."

"Why?"

"Do you remember that gold that Barbossa took to become all skeleton-like and whatnot?" Jack asked.

"Don't tell me you took that again, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"No, but Ricki did. We need to get the curse off of her as soon as possible." Jack said, cringing at the thought of his daughter remaining so...er, well...gross for any length of time.

"Jack, _please_," Elizabeth begged. "Let me come aboard. We got to where the _Dutchman_ should be once before, didn't we? Remember when we got you and saw my father? That's got to be where Will is, Jack! Just take me there, and everything will be okay!"

"Are you really sure you want to stay there, Lizzie? You might not be able to return." Jack warned.

"I want Will. Anything else is just a bonus - please, Jack, I'm _begging_ you. Let me come aboard. Please, take me to the _Dutchman_."

Jack sighed.

* * *

><p>Kind of a cliffhanger, but I want your input(: Should Elizabeth come aboard the <em>Revenge<em>? You might get to see a little bit of jealousy from Angelica! Maybe Elizabeth would kind of befriend Ricki, and she's _already_ friends with Jack...maybe Angelica would feel like she's being replaced. There might be some tension, and Michael&Ricki might remind Elizabeth about her and Will...the story isn't going to suddenly change course to 'Elizabeth finds & reunites with Will' - it's still completely centered around Ricki, but I needed an idea for an adventure after they take the curse off of Ricki so...should Elizabeth join them? Review and let me know!

~PeachyKeen13

PS: If she does join them, you won't see her all the time, but she'll be aboard...kind of like how you see & hear from Gibbs and Smithy every once in a while, but they're not the main characters...?


	7. Chapter 7

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you like this chapter(: Oh, and Aisbored; Once every ten years:) At least that's what I thought it was in the movie...if not, let me know, but I don't think Elizabeth would be going to such extremes to see Will if she could be with him permanently after 10 years, so if that's not how it was, that's how I'm gonna do it here...thanks for the review, by the way!:)

* * *

><p>"No. No, no, no, absolutely not, Jack. Ricki needs to have the curse taken off of her before we do anything else."<p>

"But wouldn't it be safer to leave the curse on her until that journey is done? That way we know she'll be safe?"

"You weren't with her last night! You don't see how much pain she's in because of it!"

"And you don't see how sad Elizabeth is without Will. C'mon, love, why can't we help her out?"

"Because we are not risking anymore lives, Jack!"

"Then you shouldn't be involved in _piracy_ Angelica!"

"You are so frustrating!"

"S'not your decision anyway, love, sorry to disappoint you. This _is_ technically Ricki's ship; she makes the decisions."

"But this was Blackbeard's ship, and _I'm_ Blackbeard's daughter! So _technically_, this is my-"

"Ricki is related to Blackbeard as well, love, and _she's_ the one who killed him, so this is _her_ ship."

"Then why are you deciding to take on Elizabeth without even asking her?"

"It is, ultimately, her decision, but after Lizzie's done talking to her, I'm sure she'll oblige."

"You mean she's already _here_? Talking to _my daughter_?"

"Don't interrupt them, love."

"She's _my daughter_; I can certainly interupt if I want!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, do I detect a hint of _jealousy_, my dear Angelica?"

"Hmph!"

Ricki and Michael had no clue what Jack and Angelica were arguing about, but it was amusing to watch. Ricki ignored the fact that someone was supposed to be talking to her at the moment, and just enjoyed snickering at Jack and Angelica with Michael.

"Are you...Ricki?"

Ricki and Michael - both equally startled - jumped and turned around to face Elizabeth. She smiled at them.

"And you must be Michael." she continued. "You're the one who saw my husband?"

"You're Elizabeth Turner?" Michael asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "How was he?" she asked Michael.

"He was alright. Awful sad, though." Michael said. Then he added, "I can see that you want to talk to Ricki. I'll leave you two alone to talk. Love you."

Michael swiftly kissed Ricki on the cheek, leaving her and Elizabeth to talk alone.

"Do you want to talk in my quarters?" Ricki asked. "Much more comfortable than hiding behind a bunch of boxes to spy on my mum and dad."

Elizabeth chuckled and said, "Alright, then."

The two girls headed off.

* * *

><p>They sat down on Ricki's bed, and Elizabeth smiled. It was nighttime, so the room was relatively dark. Ricki lit a lamp, and looked towards Elizabeth as she drew the drapes on her window to avoid being unsuspectadly caught in the moonlight.<p>

"So," Elizabeth began. "You're Jack's daughter."

"Aye." Ricki beamed.

"You look like him, a bit." Elizabeth said. "Though I bet you look more like your mother."

"Have you met my mum yet?" Ricki wondered aloud.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "Though I've heard plenty about her from Jack."

"Everyone tells me that I look exactly like my mum, but I _act_ just like my dad." Ricki said.

Elizabeth laughed. "Not the best combination in the world."

Ricki laughed as well. "So...you know my dad well?"

Elizabeth laughed again, as though with a memory and said, "Yes. We've had our...fair share of adventures."

"I overhead my mum and dad talking; you want us to take you somewhere." Ricki said, cutting right to the point as Jack would have.

Elizabeth didn't deny it. "Ricki...how would you feel if Michael was taken away from you, and you could only see him once every ten years?"

"I could never imagine that." Ricki said certainly.

"That's what it's like for me; I can only see Will once every ten years. But if you...if you and the _Revenge_ can take me to the _Dutchman_, then I can stay with him, forever."

"Where's the _Dutchman_ docked?" Ricki asked, obviously not all caught up on pirate legends.

"It's difficult to explain." Elizabeth sighed. "You've heard of Davy Jones, I assume?"

"'Course I have." Ricki said. "Every pirate knows bout _him_, even if they did take an extended life _away_ from pirating, as I did."

"Well," Elizabeth said. "I'm sort of married to him."

_"What_?" Ricki gasped.

"Or, well, he doesn't go by Davy Jones anymore, but Will's job is the same as Jones's was; to ferry those who die at sea to the other side." Elizabeth explained.

"So you pretty much want us to take you to the Locker?" Ricki asked incredulously.

"Well, not so much the _Locker _as just the _Dutchman_. We found the place once before, when we went to bring your father back from the dead, and-"

"You were on the expedition that saved my dad?" Ricki gaped.

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled. "I _am_ a pirate."

"So...you want us to take you to Will." Ricki summed up.

"Please Ricki, please; you're the only chance I have." Elizabeth begged.

Ricki sighed. "Alright." she finally decided. "We'll take you to Will and then I'll get this curse off of me."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Elizabeth said, jumping happily from Ricki's bed.

And just as Ricki and Elizabeth were in the middle of a hug, Angelica came into the room.

* * *

><p>Mostly dialogue, I know, but I wanted to setup the rest of the story plot by getting any and all explanations out of the way...so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	8. Chapter 8

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback everyone! Here's the next chapter for ya(:

* * *

><p>Elizabeth instantly pulled out of the hug, and looked towards Angelica.<p>

"Hi," she said awkwardly. "Um...I'm Elizabeth." she offered her hand, but Angelica didn't take it.

"Angelica."

"Oh, mummy, did you hear?" Ricki asked with forced innocence. "We're going to take Elizabeth to find her _husband_."

Angelica looked pointedly at her daughter and Elizabeth, and Elizabeth seemed to catch on.

"I...can tell that you want to talk to your daughter alone...I'll talk to you later, Ricki." Elizabeth managed a small half-smile, and left Angelica and Ricki alone.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ricki asked as soon as Elizabeth closed the door.

"Seems that you two are becoming...close." Angelica accused.

Ricki rolled her eyes. "We _just_ met, Mum. Elizabeth was just happy that we agreed to help her. It was just a friendly hug."

"Don't get too close to her, Ricki; she's not the type of person that we can trust." Angelica warned.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Ricki asked, sitting on her bed. Angelica did the same.

"I had a talk with your father. I know things about Elizabeth Turner that you don't know; she'll hurt you, Ricki." Angelica said, an angry gleam in her eye.

"Okay, mum. What did Elizabeth do so bad that's making you so upset?" Ricki asked.

"You don't want to hear it." Angelica said.

"Oh, come off it mum, and tell me." Ricki begged.

"She left your father to a Kraken!" Angelica yelled with sudden force.

Ricki just smirked and rolled her eyes again. "Oh, right. I'm _so_ sure that's what happened. What do you have against her that you're making up such a ridiculous story?"

"It's the truth!" Angelica insisted. "Your father told me himself. Elizabeth left Jack to a Kraken without a look back. It was _her_ fault that he ended up in the Locker at all!"

"No, it was _Dad's_ fault that he ended up in the Locker; Elizabeth didn't put that curse on him. Besides, if Dad hadn't had that stupid curse on him and Elizabeth _had_ accidently left him to a Kraken, he would've been fine." Ricki said, defending her new friend.

"Ricki, it _wasn't_ an accident; Elizabeth had complete knowledge of what she was doing. And don't you _dare_ blame your father for that; it was _her_ fault!" Angelica insisted fervently.

"Mum, we _just_ got done fighting. I'm not going to start another fight with you. You believe what you want, and I'll do the same. We don't have to agree to still love each other." Ricki smiled, and pulled Angelica into a hug. "I love you."

Angelica sighed, "But Ricki-"

"No." Ricki insisted. "I love you." she said again.

Reluctantly, Angelica returned the hug and said, "I love you, too."

"I'm going to go find dad, and talk to him about our course. He was right about one thing; I shouldn't take the curse off of me yet; best to keep you two _not_ worrying about me during this." Ricki laughed, but her mother didn't.

Then, a thought occured to Angelica; "Ricki," she said carefully. "How did you know that your father said that?"

"Said what?" Ricki asked, confused.

"Ricki...were you _evesdropping_ on us?" Angelica asked.

Ricki gave Angelica her famous (And also Jack's famous) grin, and said, "Love you, mean it!" as she bolted out the door.

"Richelle!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for giving that letter to Elizabeth, Jack." Michael said, talking to Jack on deck while Angelica spoke with Ricki.<p>

"No problem, mate." Jack said. "Nice to see the lass again."

"Do you think...Angelica is going to become...jealous?" Michael asked carefully.

"Think that ship's already sailed, mate." Jack smirked, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"And do you think...that jealousy is sometimes healthy for a relationship?" Michael asked.

"Well, lad..." Jack began. "Can't really help you there. Angelica's honestly my first _real _relationship. But from what I've seen in the _patterns_ of women, I offer you these two results; Jealousy can either make a woman love you more, or earn you a punch."

"And how's jealousy working out for you?"

Jack grinned widely. "Bit of both, mate."

"Do you think..." Michael asked. "That jealousy would help my relationship with Ricki?"

"Well, knowing Ricki-" Jack began. "I'd say...a bit of both as well, mate. Depends on how badly you make her jealous. If she reacts anything like Angelica, she'll be all over you when the lass you're making her jealous with is around, but when she's not, all she'll do is complain, complain, complain."

Michael laughed a little. "You really love Angelica."

"I do, mate." Jack agreed. "But that doesn't mean she can't be a complete and royal pain in the-"

"Jack."

"Love!" Jack said, turning around to face Angelica.

Michael chuckled. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked Angelica.

"Enough." Angelica said. Then, she turned to Jack. "Ricki's looking for you." was all she said before she headed towards her cabin.

"Sounds like you made her mad, mate." Michael told Jack.

Jack laughed. "She'll get over it. Can't resist _my_ charms and boyish good looks, mate."

"Nice talking with you, Jack." Michael said, walking away to look for Ricki.

"Speaking of-" Jack shouted as Michael walked away. "If my daughter asks, this coversation never happened!"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked those little talks and pretty please review:)<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	9. Chapter 9

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: NEWS! First off, thanks for all of the great reviews! Second, I was super bored yesterday so I wrote Ricki's final epilogue...I don't know how many chapters this story will have, I don't know if I'm going to do another sequel or a spin-off or whatever, but no matter how or when I decide to end the series, it's final epilogue will be the same;) If you want me to be like JK Rowling and tell you the last word, it's "me". Thanks for reading & here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Ricki laid in her bed, next to Michael. It was really late, and she was sure that Michael, Elizabeth, and her parents were all asleep. But she couldn't sleep, not at all. Some of the day's events kept replying in her mind.<p>

Elizabeth had been onboard for nearly a week, and it was definitely causing tension between Ricki and her mother. Ricki had sympathy for Elizabeth; she could only picture herself in that situation, only seeing her true love once every ten years. If that was the case, of course Ricki would look for help anywhere and everywhere she could. Angelica seemed to think that Angelica couldn't be trusted. Why? Ricki had an idea.

Ricki had a hard time believing that Angelica was simply angry with Elizabeth for leaving Jack to a Kraken; it seemed to be so much more than that. Angelica seemed truly _jealous_ of Elizabeth, and didn't want Ricki to befriend her.

_"Ricki, Elizabeth cannot be trusted, I'm telling you this for your own good!"_

_"But mum, she's given me no reason _not_ to trust her - she's been perfectly kind to me." _

_"See, she's already changing you! Look at the way you're defending her, and even the way you're talking!"_

_"There's not a thing wrong with sticking up for my friend!"_

_"But she's _not_ your friend!"_

_"Yes, she is! You can't stop me from being her friend!"_

The last thing that Ricki wanted to do with her mom was fight, but she was being so frustrating! Elizabeth was acting like a second mom towards her - and she seemed so kind and caring. Ricki wasn't going to let Angelica's little jealousy issue get in the way of a friendship.

Actually, Ricki had resorted to asking her dad about her mom's jealousy, but he hadn't been much help.

_"Love, I'm telling you, Angelica will get over it." _

_"When? It's already been a week and I'm tired of fighting with her!"_

_"Leave her on Sola Fide Beach - you _are_ the Captain, love." _

_"Dad, you know you don't want me to do that anymore than I want to do it."_

_"Then don't complain; look, your mum's just a bit jealous. I promise she'll get over it, love." _

_"What do I do in the meantime then, might I ask?"_

_"Put up with it; I've been doing it for years." _

Ricki turned over on her side, hoping that the position would be more comfortable and lure her into sleep. Unfortunately, all it did was wake up Michael.

"Huh? Who's there?" he mumbled.

"It's just me." Ricki whipered. "Sorry that I woke you up."

Michael turned over to face her, and gave her a tired little smirk. "You should be."

"I am. I just can't sleep." Ricki sighed.

"You still thinkin' bout your mum?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Ricki admitted. "I just don't understand why she hates Elizabeth so much."

"It's just jealousy, Ricki, I promise. She'll get over it and then everything will be okay." Michael assured, putting his arms around Ricki.

"But what if she _doesn't_ get over it?"

"Elizabeth's not staying onboard forever, Ricki. If anything, things'll turn back to normal when she leaves." Michael said.

"And in the meantime?"

"You have me."

Ricki blushed, and tried to fall asleep in Michael's arms. It was so warm, and he was reassuring her...it should have been easy as breathing to fall asleep then and there. But it still wasn't. There was still so much that Ricki was unsure of...and the curse! Still that bloody curse! Well, in Ricki's mind, there were two curses:

1) Ricki took Cortez's gold and now lacks the abilities to eat, drink, and feel.

2) Ricki had Jack's greed for gold.

If only her dad hadn't passed on _that_ particular gene; because of that stupid gold coin, she was cursed. Big time.

Sighing, Ricki reached into her pocket to touch the coin again-

When she realized that it was gone.

* * *

><p>Muddy fingers turned the coin over. Again, and again. It had to be worth so much money! Enough money to buy food and drink for months! Not that this pirate needed any of <em>that<em>. No.

This pirate stood on the rail of _The Queen Anne's Revenge_, looking out at the full moon. The pirate felt bad about taking Captain Sparrow's coin, but the pirate was more afraid of _not_ stealing it. It had to be done.

"I'll be there soon." The pirate whispered to the sea, holding onto the coin that still held a trace of blood on it.

"Impossible." the pirate said, putting the coin directly in front of her eyes for further examination. "She really took the same coin?"

She had. It should have been impossible, but it was the same coin that Will had taken those years ago. It still had the dried hints of his blood stained on it. Elizabeth held it close to her heart, whispering, "I'll be there soon.

"I know that I shouldn't have taken Ricki's coin...but Angelica is her _mother_, and parents can be _so_ influencial. I don't want Ricki to change her mind. I'll give the coin back to her as soon as I see Will, but until then, I need to have _something_ to bargain with if she thinks about changing her mind."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Elizabeth. Seems there's more than one greedy pirate on this vessel."

Elizabeth turned around, jumping in shock at the sound of another voice. She stared directly into the brown eyes of-

* * *

><p>Of a clifffffhanger! Heehee;) RECAP: Lizzie stole Ricki's coin, and now, someone else knows! OOOH! Review please;)<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	10. Chapter 10

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: So so so so sorry for the wait! Hope this lil chapter makes up for it;)

* * *

><p>"Angelica!" Elizabeth said in shock, uselessly hiding the coin behind her back. "What-what are you doing?"<p>

"I could ask you the same." Angelica said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Just...thinking." Elizabeth said too quickly, trying but failing to innocently smile.

"Why do you have my daughter's coin?" Angelica asked, getting right to the point

"I-I-" Elizabeth was at a loss for words.

"Parents can be _so_ influencial." Angelica said, quoting Elizabeth's words from moments before. "You really think I have _any_ control over what my _teenage_ daughter decides to do? I'm her _mother_."

"You are her mother." Elizabeth agreed. "That's my point. I know how you feel about me and about this whole mission...I didn't want you to talk her out of it."

"You're selfish enough to make my daughter keep a curse upon her simply because you're too impatient to _wait_ to see your husband?" Angelica asked.

"How would you feel, if the situation was reversed?" Elizabeth retorted. "How would _you_ feel if you could only see Jack or even Ricki _once_ every _ten_ years? What if I was your only hope? What if I was trying to talk your only hope out of helping you? How would you feel?"

Angelica sighed. "'I understand your pain-" she began, but Elizabeth angrily cut her off.

"No, I don't think you do!" she yelled sternly. "Have _you_ ever been seperated so long from the one you love most in the world? Do you even know how painful loss _is_ Angelica?"

Angelica stared at Elizabeth in utter disbelief. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't know the meaning of loss!" she yelled angrily. "I have lost more than you will _ever_ lose in your lifetime?"

"Really?" Elizabeth mocked, raising her eyebrows. "I've lost my husband and my father. More than once."

"I've lost my father, my...Jack, and Ricki. Do you have _any_ idea how many times?" Angelica screamed.

"Huh! How did you lose Jack and Ricki? They sleep only meters away from you!" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, did Jack not tell you?" Angelica asked. "I thought you two were supposed to be oh so very _close_."

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth asked with keen interest.

"He did not _tell_ you how he got me pregnant? He did not _tell_ you how I went aboard his ship after our daughter was born? He did not _tell_ you how we raised her for five years before she was _taken_ from beneath us? How we believed her to be dead for _eleven _years? How I _left_ him? How - when Ricki finally returned to us - she died twice more? I just got her back again! Do you have any idea what it's like to lose your only child so many times? It rips your heart out of your chest until you can't _breathe_ Elizabeth! It crowds your mind until it is the only thought you have, it stains your soul and you're never the same!" Angelica took a deep breath to steady herself, and wiped away the tears that were falling freely from her face. "I don't care how much we fight. She is my daughter and I love her. Losing her _kills_ me. But you don't know that. You'll have to _live_ a lot more and _lose_ a lot more before you _ever_ understand where I'm coming from."

Elizabeth looked at Angelica open-mouthed. She had no idea what to say to the woman who had just poured her heart out. She'd obviously lost much more than she had ever let anyone see...and despite herself, Elizabeth felt terrible.

"Oh, Angelica, I'm so-" she began, but Angelica put her arms in front of her, and cut her sentence short.

"No. I don't want pity, Elizabeth. I'm strong. I just want you to realize that no matter how awful your life might seem, someone's _always_ got it worse."

And with that, Angelica went back to her cabin, leaving a suddenly very-tired Elizabeth gaping at her with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Out for a midnight stroll about the deck, were we love?"<p>

Angelica gasped at Jack's voice.

"Jack..." Angelica panted, trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing up? You were asleep when I left the cabin."

"Please." Jack scoffed, taking Angelica by the hand and forcing her to lay down next to him in bed. "You and Lizzie were so loud, I'm surprised this whole bloody _ship_ isn't awake!"

"We weren't _that_ loud," Angelica muttered self-consciously. Then, a thought occured to her. "Wait...how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I have to make you feel better, love." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't want pity-love Jack." Angelica said, trying her best to get out of Jack's embrace.

"Pity-_nothing_." Jack said, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. "I love you, Angelica. I'm not going to let you be upset."

"There's nothing you can do." Angelica said, raising her hand to wipe away another stray tear that had dared to leak from her eye.

But Jack beat her to it, wiping away the tear with his own hand. "Yes, there is." he insisted. "I would do anything for you, you know that."

"Then why has it seemed that everyone in the world is doing anything in the world to make everyone but me happy?" Angelica asked, almost semi-hysterically.

Jack laughed without humor. "You don't really believe that, d'you?" he asked.

Angelica - too choked up to speak - bobbed her head up and down in the 'yes' motion. Sighing, Jack cupped her face in his hands, and forced her to meet his gaze.

"I want to make you happy." he said, his romantic side strangely out of character. "I don't want you to be so miserable, love. Please. Let me help you."

Before Angelica had time to protest again, Jack kissed her. The kiss was beautiful, and Angelica deepened it, allowing Jack to erase any and all sour thoughts from her mind, even if it was only for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Kinda sorta short, and no Ricki, but lots of Angelica insight! I think she sort of needed to lash out a bit, she's been bottling ALL THAT ANGER! But I hope you liked this chapter:) Actually, strange as it may seem, I found myself crying a bit when I re-read her argument with Elizabeth aloud to myself (being sure to use their accents lol;)) It just conveyed all of Angelica's pain of loss...anyway, please review;)<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	11. Chapter 11

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC(:

A/N: I cannot stress to ya'll enough how sorry I am! I know it's been WAY too long since I've updated...things have just been so crazy lately with school starting, and then my brother, like, CONFISCATED my computer to finish his Summer Reading book online, so I haven't really been on the computer much lately:( Please don't hate me! Here's a chapter in hopes that I can earn your forgiveness:)

Oh, and if you're reading any of my Harry Potter fics, I'll be updating most of them soon & posting a new one in about an hour!

* * *

><p>"Mum? Can I talk to you?"<p>

Angelica looked up. Ricki stood there - almost...awkwardly? - and looked expectantly at her mother.

"Certainly." Angelica said. Ricki led Angelica to her cabin, and the two sat down on Ricki's bed.

"Mum..." Ricki began. "I, er, overheard your argument with Elizabeth last night...I didn't realize that I meant that much to you and...and I'm sorry!"

Angelica laughed once without humor. "Didn't know you meant that much to me? Sweetheart, you're my _daughter_ - nothing means more to me."

"I know, but after everything that we've been through, and all the bloody _arguing_...I wasn't sure how much I still meant to you." Ricki said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Shh, shh..." Angelica soothed, pulling Ricki in for a hug. "Darling, everything that we've been through has only made us stronger. I don't care how much we fight - you are my daughter, and I love you. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you, too." Ricki whispered, allowing her mother to comfort her. "And as soon as we take Elizabeth to Will, we'll take this curse off of me and everything will go back to normal."

"Normal?" Angelica laughed. "When has anything in our lives ever been _normal_?"

Ricki laughed, too. "Okay, okay...point made. But truthfully, I thought you'd feel a bit...well, _relieved_ with this curse on me; you know you won't have to worry about my getting hurt."

"But you're unhappy." Angelica pointed out.

"So?"

"So, how can I possibly feel relieved at something that's upsetting you so much?" Angelica asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ricki didn't have an answer for that, so she swiftly kissed her mother on the cheek and said, "Love you, mummy."

"Love you too, Ricki-girl." Angelica laughed. She watched her daughter happily walk from the room and sighed; she knew one thing for certain, now more than ever...she couldn't live without her little girl.

* * *

><p>"Michael? Michael, where are you? Michael!"<p>

Ricki had been searching her ship for Michael for nearly half an hour...where _was _he?

"Ricki? Ricki! Love, over here!"

Ricki turned quickly in the direction of Michael's voice. He was standing by himself on the back of the _Revenge_, looking out to the ocean.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Ricki asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Michael laughed, and put his arm around Ricki as she got closer. "Just thinking. Nothing to worry 'bout, love."

"Good." Ricki laughed, leaning into Michael. "Because I think I've done more than enough worrying for one lifetime, don't you?"

Michael laughed. "You are by far the strongest person I've ever met."

"Not as strong as you." Ricki said, not understanding the sudden insecurities that were blossoming within her all of a sudden; why did she feel so helpless?

"I'm not as strong as you give me credit for, Ricki." Michael sighed. "You were able to live without me. I could not stand to be away from you."

Ricki had been about to make a touching comment, when she caught sight of land.

"What's that?" Ricki asked Michael, standing straight up.

"What's what?" Michael asked, peering in the dim light of the early morning to get a better view of what was attracting Ricki's attention.

"There, in the distance-" Ricki pointed. "Don't you see it?"

"Reckon it's an island, love." Michael laughed. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I was looking intently at those bloody maps for an hour this morning; I memorized our route, and we aren't meant to run into another island for _days_." Ricki said.

"Are you saying that we're supposed to be here?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No." Ricki corrected. "I'm saying that the _island_ isn't supposed to be here."

* * *

><p>"Jack...can I talk to you?" Elizabeth asked, after she was certain that Angelica and Ricki were safe from hearing distance in Ricki's quarters.<p>

"Aye, Lizzie...what is it?" Jack yawned, obviously tired.

"How much did you hear?" Elizabeth asked sheepishly.

"What?"

"Last night...I know that you heard Angelica and I arguing last night, how could you not? How much did you hear?"

"Lizzie, why does it matter?" Jack asked sleepily. "I made Angelica feel better, and I reckon you're okay, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is..." Elizabeth sighed. "I think Angelica was right."

"Bout what?"

"About the fact that I'm nearly _forcing _Ricki to keep this curse that was placed upon her just because I'm impatient; maybe I shouldn't be doing this."

"Elizabeth," Jack sighed. "We're already on course. Ricki doesn't mind, I'm sure...she's a sucker for romance, that girl is. You'll be reunited with William and all that fluffy nonsense, and then Ricki'll take the curse off of herself. It'll all work out."

Elizabeth mentally shook herself, and sighed again. "Still...I can't help but feel incredibly guilty."

"Dad? Dad!" Ricki asked, coming round the corner.

Oh. Elizabeth hadn't even heard Ricki come out of her room.

"Aye, love? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Dad, there's an island!"

"What?" Jack muttered, confused. "But we looked over those maps for an hour this morning; we aren't meant to-"

"To cross land for at least another week." Ricki confirmed.

"Something's wrong." Jack said, his eyebrows creasing.

"I know." Ricki said. "I can feel it, too."

"Ricki...what's going on?" Michael asked, coming up to the small group.

"I don't know." Ricki said, mentally shaking herself. "But whatever it is...I don't like it."

* * *

><p>What did you thiiiiiiink? I was trying to add fluffy moments to make up for my absense lol:) Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks for sticking with me!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	12. Chapter 12

Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates:(

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! My laptop broke - that is the ONLY reason I haven't updated /3. I love all of you guys and I could NEVER forget about Ricki! My laptop still isn't working - I'm currently typing on my dad's computer:( It's been KILLING me not updating, but please, understand why I haven't been:( I promise to try to update more, but my dad has to use his computer a lot for work, so I don't know:(:( But my birthday's next week, so I'm hoping to get a new laptop :D Until then, I hope that this longer-than-usual chapter is satisfactory3 Again, SUPER sorry!

* * *

><p>"Should we make port?" Michael asked, creasing his brows as he looked between Ricki and Jack.<p>

"I...don't know." Ricki muttered, still feeling uneasy about everything that was going on.

"Well...what can it hurt?" Elizabeth asked innocently, looking between the three pirates in front of her.

Ricki snorted once. "What can it hurt?" she repeated. "The last time I docked on a suspicious looking island, I died. So...it could hurt quite a bit."

"Oh." Elizabeth said. Then, she remembered what Angelica had said about how many times she lost Ricki, and said, "Oh, I'm so-"

"It's alright." Ricki said, smiling at Elizabeth. "As you can see, I'm very much alive...but that's not what's concerning me. Why is that island there?"

"Perhaps we should get your mother. She _was_ familiar with all of Blackbeard's little curses and whatnot. Maybe this is-"

"No." Ricki said, interupting her dad. "We shouldn't worry her."

"But what if something on the island is dangerous?" Michael asked. "And if Angelica knows what's going on here, then maybe it's _worth _worrying her."

"Your boy's right, love." Jack agreed. "We should ask Angelica."

"Or - " Ricki suggested. "We _could _just sail away from the island and forget it was ever here."

"But we need to make port." Michael reminded her. "And-"

"And what if there's nothing on the island? What if it's just deserted? Then we've wasted time - time that we can never get back and time that could have been used getting to a _useful _island." Ricki said.

"What's the point in arguing?" Jack reasoned. "We could just vote."

"Or we could just listen to the captain." Ricki said, raising her eyebrows. "I say we wait until we reach-"

"This is Blackbeard's Island. Just in case you wanted to know."

Everyone in the loosely formed semi-circle turned around at the sound of Angelica's voice. She was standing there, looking rather amused, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Really?" Jack asked, seeming intrigued. "Tell us more then, love."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "It shows up on no map. It is cursed, too, in case you were curious. Blackbeard docked there constantly - it was why there were long periods of time when the _Revenge _wasn't spotted anywhere. Anytime a ship that is _not_ under Blackbeard's command enters an area within a certain distance of this island, it sinks."

"Then why haven't we sunk?" Ricki asked, moving to stand closer to her mother.

Angelica shrugged. "I suppose because Blackbeard is dead."

"Do you think it's not sinking because the curse has been lifted because of Blackbeard's death? Or is it just not affecting Ricki because she's the one who killed him?" Michael asked.

"I'm not sure." Angelica admitted. "Either way, it's safe to dock. The sinking was the only curse. The island is not populated. All that is on it is extra supplies - which we need."

"So we dock?" Jack asked.

"Aye." Ricki agreed. "We dock."

* * *

><p>"Alright. What's your plan, Ricki?" Jack asked. Himself, Angelica, and Ricki were all sitting on the shore of Blackbeard's Island, planning their next move.<p>

"Well...how did you get to the Locker before, Dad?" Ricki asked curiously.

"I died." Jack laughed. "But the others got there by hurling themselves off a waterfall, if memory serves."

"Bet that did wonders for their ship." Ricki muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And I'm sure none of us have any desire to hurl ourselves off of a cliff." Angelica said, putting her arm around her daughter protectively.

"Then tell me, loves, how you plan on getting us to Davy Jones _without _the use of death or destruction?" Jack challenged, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"...I don't know." Ricki admitted. "But we are _not _letting _anything _happen to my ship."

Jack laughed. "Almost as protective of the _Revenge _as I am of the _Pearl_."

"You could help us out a bit more you know, Jack." Angelica said. "Since, after all, you _do _want to get the _Pearl_ out of the bottle."

"I still bloody hate your father for that, you know." Jack said, sulking and pouting as he looked to Angelica.

"Hey guys! _Guys! _You'll never guess what I found!" Michael said, running towards the small family.

"What is it?" Ricki asked, standing up. Her mother and father followed her lead.

"Look!" Michael said.

In Michael's arms was a handful of maps. Ricki and Jack took several each, studying them with keen interest.

Bemused, Ricki asked, "Where did you find them?"

"Underground," Michael said. "In a sort of chamber, next to some food, and rum-"

"Rum!" Jack shouted happily, dropping the maps as he flung his arms in the air in celebration.

"_Great._" Angelica muttered sarcastically. "_Just _what we need."

"And Elizabeth told me to bring the maps to _you_." Michael finished, looking happily at Ricki.

"Well, what exactly are the maps _of_?" Angelica asked, picking up the maps that Jack dropped.

"Dunno." Michael shrugged. "S'not of anyplace I've ever seen, but I had hoped that perhaps _you_ had-"

"Hang on," Ricki said, taking a closer look at the map in her own arms. "This map has Blackbeard's Island on it."

"Are you certain?" Michael asked, looking to where Ricki was pointing.

"I thought you said that this island didn't show up on any maps?" Jack asked Angelica questioningly.

"It doesn't." Angelica confirmed, confused.

"Then that means-" Michael trailed off.

"Blackbeard must have made these maps." Ricki nodded. "Yes, that's the _only _explanation...look at all the _treasure _he's hidden! Oh, I _know _what we're doing after _this_ adventure!"

"Right there with you, love." Jack grinned.

"Look through them." Angelica insisted. Even _she _had a smile plastered on her face. "See if there's any ideas on how to get to Davy Jones on these maps...my father was always interested in the supernatural, it's not unlikely."

The four pirates sat down on the sand again, each of them with a map in their hands. They studied the pieces of parchment intently, looking for any signs of a way to get to Wil. Just when they were sure all hope was lost, Michael got a rather triumphant look on his face.

"I think I've found it!"

* * *

><p>AND THE ADVENTURE EMBARKS! More a filler chapter than anything, but I hope to update again soon with some ACTION, some ROMANCE, and some RUM! YAY! So please review, and once again, SUPER DUPER SORRY about not updating - someone reviewed and thought that I didn't like my Ricki Readers anymore, and it broke my heart because I couldn't do anything to change your mind since I couldn't update:( But I hope this makes up for it! Reviews would make my day!:):):)333<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	13. Chapter 13

**Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On**

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC :P**

**A/N: I GOT A NEW LAPTOP & A PLOT BUNNY! YAYAYAYAY! Thank you so much for the support! I had this chapter typed out three days ago, and I thought I had added it, but I didn't, so I'm super duper sorry! But I hope you enjoy the chapter;) Review Please?(:**

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not."<p>

"Mum, please, it's the only way-"

"No. You are _not _doing that, Richelle, I don't care if you're _immortal, _you're not-"

"Er, mum? At the moment, I kind of _am _immortal? I won't be hurt at all."

"You're not hurling yourself off a _cilff, _Ricki!"

Jack watched in amusement as Ricki and Angelica bantered back and forth. They'd been on Blackbeard's Island for all of _three _hours, and already, the girls were at it. They'd discovered Blackbeard's maps, which was great...except for the fact that in order to get to the Dutchman, they'd have to sail over a waterfall.

"It's not a _cliff, _it's a _waterfall. _Huge difference." Ricki insisted. Angelica still didn't look convinced.

"The only difference is that hurling yourself off a _waterfall _increases your chances of drowning!" Angelica said. Ricki rolled her eyes.

"Mum, have you been listening to me _at all?_ I won't be hurt!"

"I suppose you thought the same thing when you took that gold?" Angelica asked.

"Yes. And have I been hurt from that? No." Ricki smiled cheekily.

"No, you've not been _physically _injuried," Angelica allowed. "But you see how much pain the curse has caused you! Don't take anymore chances, Ricki!"

"What chances are there to _take?_" Ricki asked. "There are none! We just sail down the waterfall, drop Angelica off at the _Dutchman, _then ta-da! We come back and take the curse off of me!"

"I see two problems with your theory." Angelica stated.

"Really? Do tell." Ricki said eagerly. "I'm intrigued."

"One. If we sail off of the waterfall, our boat will be destroyed. How do you think we'd sail _anywhere _with a broken ship?" Angelica challenged.

"Er...we could sail down the waterfall very gently so our boat won't be hurt?" Ricki guessed, grinning.

"Don't be stupid, Richelle!" Angelica snapped. "No matter how _gently _we sail, we won't get there in one piece!"

"And what other issue do you see, mummy?" Ricki asked.

"How are we supposed to get back? You _do _realize that sailing over that waterfall will just take us to the Locker. When we sail off of _that_ cursed island, we'll only end up someplace worse." Angelica said.

"I think _I _can help with that, love." Jack said. "I'll bet that this waterfall _we'll _be sailing over is the very same one that Lizzie over there went down to rescue _me _when _I _was in the Locker. We just tipped the boat over at sunset to get back to here."

"Okay," Angelica allowed. "Fine. Suppose that _does _work; how are we supposed to get _anywhere _when our ship is wrecked from falling down that waterfall?"

Jack reached into his pocket, and pulled out the _Pearl. _"When we get to the Dutchman, I can have William restore my pretty boat. We'll use _it _to sail back to the wonderful Land of the Living."

"You've _got _to know that this is important to me if I'm sacrificing the_ Revenge _for this, mum." Ricki said. "I love my ship."

"Yes," Angelica said. "Why _are _you willing to sacrifice your ship, Ricki?"

"I just told you," Ricki said. "This is important to me." _And,_ Ricki thought. _When we get back, I have my eyes set on another ship, anyways. A better one._

Angelica sighed. "I'm outnumbered," she said. "Okay. We'll leave at dawn."

As Angelica turned away, Ricki and her dad grinned at each other. Ricki pulled the other maps from under her coat, and showed them to her father.

"Seven," she said. "One for each of the seas. _Seven _treasures. And they could all be _ours._"

"Excellent," Jack grinned. "See love, this is why you're _my _daughter."

Ricki laughed. "What else could anyone expect from a Sparrow?"

"Do you think your mum will go along with it?" asked Jack.

"Once I get this curse off of me and Elizabeth is with Will, I think mum would go along with _anything." _Ricki said. She sat back down on the sand, and her father and Michael - who had just come to them at that moment - joined her. For the next hour, they looked over all of Blackbeard's Maps, and plotted how they were going to get to each of the Seven Treasures after they got everything else settled. Ricki and Jack could hardly wait; they were going to be _so _rich!

"It'll be a shame about the _Revenge, _though." Michael sighed.

"Yes," Ricki whispered. "But I've got my eye set on another ship."

"Really?" asked Michael. "And what ship would that be?"

"See here?" Ricki asked, pointing to one of the Maps. "At the third treasure? There's a picture of a ship, see?"

"I see it," Michael confirmed.

"It looks like a wonderful ship, doesn't it?" Ricki grinned. "I want it."

"How do you know it's even a _ship?" _Michael asked. "It could be something entirely different."

"I don't know how I know," admitted Ricki. "I just do. And I _really _want it."

"Alright." Michael said. "I trust you Ricki. But c'mon, let's go to sleep. We're going to have a _long _day tomorrow."

"You're telling me," Ricki muttered. "The cliff's not far from here. Maybe a three-day journey. And mum's just going to get more upset the closer we get. I don't know if you heard us, but she's not too keen on the idea of me hurdling myself off a waterfall, y'know?"

"Oh, I heard you." Michael laughed. "You two aren't very quiet when you argue, you know that?"

Ricki laughed, too. "I figured. But she knows I love her."

"She loves you, too, you know." Michael said.

Ricki sighed. "I think I do."

"I mean, she _really _does." Michael said.

"How do you seem so sure?" Ricki asked, leaning back into Michael's embrace. Jack - seeing that his daughter was going to get all...er, _cuddly _with the boy, got up and went to check on Angelica.

"I overheard your mother and Elizabeth arguing a while back. And based on what your mother said, she loves you more than you realize." Michael said.

"I remember that." Ricki sighed. That was one thing she _didn't _want to think about.

"I don't remember how exactly the argument began," Michael admitted. "But I was below deck, right under where the argument was taking place. And your mum was practically in tears."

"Mum..." whispered Ricki painfully. She whacked Michael's arm. "Way to make me feel bad!"

Michael chuckled and said a bit _too _innocently, "Now, now...that was _never _my intent. But I _do _think that you should go talk to her, love."

Ricki sighed. "Alright, alright. Thanks for the guilt trip, Michael."

"Anytime." Michael laughed.

Ricki got up, and walked down shore a bit in search of her mum. She was sitting next to the water, away from everyone else. She looked almost _sad, _which only made Ricki feel worse.

"Mum?" Ricki whispered. "Can I join you?"

Angelica nodded, and Ricki sat down next to her mum; it was almost nightfall. Ricki wrapped her arms around her mother and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I am, too." Angelica said. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." Ricki said. "But you _have _to trust me mum; I'll be okay, I promise. _Nothing _can happen to me with this curse on me. And this isn't really the route of persuasion _I _wanted to take, but dad had a point earlier; if we do this, you won't have to put up with Elizabeth anymore."

Angelica sighed. "I don't want you to think badly of me, Ricki." she said. "I have nothing really _against _Elizabeth, except I felt...jealous. I didn't want her to replace me."

Ricki laughed slightly. "Mum, I don't think there's anyone _alive _who could replace _you." _

Angelica smiled a little. "Thanks, love. That _does _make me feel a bit better."

Ricki smiled, too. "Anytime." Then, she sighed. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Ricki." Angelica murmured. "So much...that's the only reason I'm so protective. I've lost you too much...I can't lose you again."

"You'll never lose me mum." Ricki assured Angelica. "I will _always _be with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AWEE! MotherDaughter moment! I know that this chapter was mostly diolague, but I pinky swear that the next chapter will consist of cliff-hurling, rum-drinking, and funfunfun! So please review(: And I might try to update again tonight - remember when I used to update, like, twice a day? I'll try to get back to being so frequent(: I'm so sorry for the wait, but now that I have my own working computer, the waits shouldn't be so long again(: So...yeah, review!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On**

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC :P**

**A/N: I am so so sorry for the wait guys:( To tell the truth, I've been having HUGE writer's block for this story - I stil have it, actually:P I've been trying to get this chapter out for forever, and I typed it, like, 5 different ways but I didn't like any of them:( The only reason I've been updating my HP fics so much is because it is for them like it was for THIS fic in summer - the ideas are fresh and flowing and I know exactly where I'm going. Because I've been having such I hard time with this chapter, I've decided to try something different. We're switching POV'S! This story is now OFFICIALLY told from Ricki's first-person point of view:) Again, sorry for the wait and please review! actually, if anyone has any ideas for this story, I'd be MORE than interested in hearing them:) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I stood on the rails of the <em>Queen Anne's Revenge. <em>It was nightfall, and the stars were bright in the sky. The moon - thankfully - was hidden behind the clouds, so I at least looked like myself. And I knew that the wind was whipping wildly around me (mostly because I had to continuously hold onto my hat to keep it from blowing away) but because of the _stupid _curse, I couldn't really feel it. It was so strange - it was like I was a prisoner in my own body. I mean, it was comforting to know that I couldn't be hurt, but at the same time, I found life becoming almost _boring. _With no risks to take, _what _did I have to live for?

"Aren't you cold?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me. Even when Michael wrapped his arms around me, I had a hard time believing it was him. His voice was shaky and cracking - was it really _that _cold?

"I can't feel anything," I mumbled, leaning into Michael. With everything that had been happening in my life, I sometimes forgot that I had Michael back. For a time, I'd thought he was gone. Dead. Out of my life for good. To have him back was such a surreal thing, I still had trouble believing it.

"I find _that _hard to believe," he laughed. "It's got to be below _freezing._"

"Can't feel a thing," I insisted. "I guess it's good that I'm not cold, but this curse is driving me _insane! _I - I mean things have just been so _boring! _I feel like there's no risk in my life or _anything. _And do you have a clue how _awful _that feels?"

Michael sighed, and kissed my hair. He seemed to be inhaling my scent, and that's when I realized something; having _me _back for Michael was a surreal thing, too. In fact, to _him, _I'd died more recently than he had. And he'd seen me _buried. _And dead-dead. It must have been so strange to see me walking and talking after witnessing such an event.

"There doesn't always have to be risk." Michael said finally. "I can't lose you again, Ricki."

"I know," I sighed, blowing my bangs out my face. "But I'm a pirate. Danger and risks are inevitable."

"I've missed you." Michael said. He turned my head with his hand, and stared deeply into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered. He leaned in closer, until our lips were pressed together.

The kiss we shared at that moment was unlike anything we ever had. It seemed to be filled with everything _we'd _ever felt as a couple. In that kiss, we shared devotion, pain, loss, anger, grief, protection, and love. Oh, there was _so _much love. I didn't realize that _anyone _could love me that much. But Michael - by some miracle - did. And I wasn't prepared to let him go anytime soon.

"When this is over," Michael whispered. "And when Elizabeth is back with Will. And when everything is settled...we'll find a way, Ricki. And we'll be together without any kind of sadness. I promise you."

"But what about the curse?" I mumbled. "I mean, I don't want to ruin the moment, but it scares me sometimes, Michael. Sometimes, I feel like I'm losing myself."

"You know," Michael said, after a moment of thought. "People should really stop comparing you to your parents."

Confused, I stepped out of Michael's embrace a little. I looked him directly in the eye as I asked, "That sort of came out of nowhere."

"Not really," Michael said, taking my hand in his own. "I mean, the way you said what you just said...it's something neither of your parents would have said. Jack would still be elated at the idea of never being killed, and Angelica would already have the curse off. I mean, I know you're like them because you're their _daughter, _but you were raised by someone else for ten years. You're bound to be a little different."

"And is that a good or bad thing?" I mused, thinking about it. All my life, I'd considered myself to be like my parents, even when I couldn't remember what they had been like myself. The idea of being my _own _person with my _own _personality was something new.

Michael shrugged. "It can be either. But you know what?"

"What?" I asked, smiling a bit. Michael had a way of doing that - making me feel better.

"I love you just the way you are."

* * *

><p>As the sun rose over the horizon, I was still on the balcony in Michael's arms. He was sitll shivering, but being together kept him warmer than he would have been if he was alone. I looked out to the sea, zoning out as my thoughts drifted to other things.<p>

So, basically, I was completely out of it. So it's completely okay to understand _why _exactly I didn't notice when the ocean sort of...stopped.

"Michael, Michael!" I yelled suddenly, pushing myself out of his embrace.

"Whuh-What?" Michael mumbled. Huh - seems I wasn't the _only _one on deck who had been zoning out.

"Get my parents! Get _everyone - _we've reached the waterfall!" I said in a mixture of fear and excitement. At least hurling my ship off a cliff was _something _to do. Compared to the gentle waves _I'd _been sailing lately, this felt like the best and worst thing in the world that could have happened.

"Aye-Aye, _Captain." _Michael smiled. He kissed me one more time, and headed off to my parents' quarters. Gradually, crew members began filing up on deck, all of them shivering like mad. But their eyes grew wide as they saw how close we were to falling over the Earth.

Michael returned, my parents on either side of him. Michael wrapped his arms around my waist, and my father placed a hand on my shoulder. My mother hugged me tightly, and we all braced ourselves. This was either going to be _really _good, or _really _bad.

"Are you ready?" I asked in general.

"Aye." Micahel said, nodding his head firmly.

"Aye." my dad agreed, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"Aye." my mother added, throwing a smile my way.

I smiled back. And that's when the ship began to tip...

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written a good MichaelRicki fluff in a while, so I thought I'd add that:) I know, I know, CLIFFHANGER, I HATE YOU PEACHYKEEN13! but I'll try to update again, soon:) I know I said that before, but after writing the chapter from Ricki's point of view, I found it easier to come up with ideas:) I hope you enjoyed this and know that I could NEVER forget Ricki - she was truly my first REALLY successful fic:) Okay, okay, enough rambling - review!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On**

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC :P**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support & feedback, you guys! And a HUGE shout-out to Pinkbull115! Everyone give a round of applause to her, because she has given me SOOO many new ideas! I'm back where I started - prepare for more chappies! YAY! Everyone join me: THANK YOU PINKBULL115! Okay, okay, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Falling over the edge of that waterfall was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was the first time I'd really <em>felt <em>something since getting cursed. It was amazing - _such _a rush! The rush of air hit me in the face, and I stagged backwards, exhilerated. My parents and Michael still clung to me, and I actually _felt _them. It was so surreal - I didn't even hear the screams of the passengers around me. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion - I watched as each drip of water flew past me. I screamed, but the sound that tore from my throat was not from fear; it was from exhileration.

The ship plummeted down at an incredible speed - as quickly as the fall had come, it stopped. The impact wasn't as glorious as the journey had been; the moment it hit the cold water below, the _Revenge _was torn to pieces.

I whimpered; _my ship! _It broke my heart that my vessel was gone, but I couldn't afford to be upset about that at the moment. When we had fallen into the water, I had lost sight of everyone - _literally. _I snapped back into reality, and swam to the shore of the nearby island.

I must have been in that water longer than anyone else without realizing it, for my parents, Michael, and every member of my crew was - thankfully - all already on shore and unharmed. Mum and Dad were faced away from me, so I decided to have a bit of fun with them.

"...Could be anywhere!" I heard my mother shouting, and I sniggered; Mum was always _so _overprotective. "She could be dead!"

"I doubt that, love." Dad laughed. "Keep in mind, she's under the influence of _cursed gold, _and-"

"Do not _go _there with me Jack!" Mum shouted. "I want my daughter here _now!_"

"What do you want me to do? Swim out there and search?" Challenged Dad.

_Don't tempt her, Dad. _I thought.

"If that's what it takes, then yes!" Mum insisted in a pleading tone.

Dad rolled his eyes, and was about to complain, when I stepped in.

"Wow, Dad." I said sarcastically. "Always just _so _enthusiastic to help out your little girl, aren't you?"

"Ricki!" my Mother sighed in relief. She enveloped me in a _huge _hug, and I returned it with equal fervor.

"I told you, Mum," I murmured. "I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon."

"What?" asked Dad, smirking. "Does dear old Dad not get a hug?"

"Did you just willingly say that you're old, Jack?" asked Mum, smiling. I rolled my eyes at their antics, and gave Dad a hug, too.

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered, hugging onto him more tightly.

"Me too, love." he said. "Always have, always will."

"I hate to break up this moment, as it _is _quite touching," said Michael earnestly. "But it would appear as though we have company."

"What?" I asked, confused. I looked around. Every member of my crew was accounted for (as there wasn't a lot of people, it was easy to just count them all up) and that's when I noticed - there was an extra person.

It was border-line _creepy _the way this girl looked like me. She was about my height, and maybe a year or two younger. And she looked _exactly _like me - except for the hair. Instead of curly and black, it was curly and blonde. But I disregarded that, because she could have easily passed for me.

"Who are you?" I asked, drawing my sword.

"Going to turn a sword on a fourteen year old girl, are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Dang, she looked _just _like me when she did that.

"You'd be surprised at the things fourteen-year olds can accomplish," I said, making no move to lower my sword. "I almost burned down my home at _thirteen._"

"Then perhaps you're just irresponsible." the girl said.

"If you'd only tell me who you are, I'd get rid of the sword," I said, narrowing my eyes.

The girl sighed, and rolled her eyes. "AnnaBella." she said finally.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked, lowering my sword a bit. The absense of the blade seemed to relax the girl a bit, and she loosened her posture.

"Been here for two bloody years," the girl said nonchalantly.

"In the Locker?" I asked, to verify. At this point, I just put my sword away. Even if the kid _had _a sword and _knew _how to use one _and _beat me, it wasn't like I could get hurt.

"No, genious, on the _moon._" AnnaBella said sarcastically. "Yes the Locker!"

"How'd you get here?" Michael asked, finding his voice as he came to hover over me. Even though I didn't need the protection, it was still incredibly sweet of him to care so much.

"Same way as you," AnnaBella said. "Our ship sailed off the edge of the cliff."

"Are you the only one left?" my Mother asked, coming nearer to the girl. Her maternal side was obviously taking over, because her tone softened in that way that it used to with me when I had been little. Even though AnnaBella wasn't really a _child, _she was younger than I was, and the younger version of 'me' seemed to make Mum's heart melt.

"Yes." AnnaBella said, a sad look suddenly glazing over her eyes. "My parents died when it...when it happened."

"Oh, you poor thing," Mum cooed. She went up to AnnaBella, and gave her a firm, motherly hug. AnnaBella didn't seem to know what to do at first, as she was incredibly tense. But eventually, she warmed up to Mum, and returned the hug a bit.

And that - ladies and gentlemen - was the first time Ricki Sparrow felt - you guessed it - _jealous._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it's a bit short, but guess what? More frequent updates! I hope you liked this:) What did you think of the new OC? It was curtosy of PinkBull115, but I hope that I can blend her into the story:) Can you see where it's heading now? Please review! They inspire me!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On**

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC :P**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support & feedback, you guys! AND for being so patient:) I'm sorry this took so long to come out - I've been super busy lately (football game & baby shower to go to, school, homework, and I've been sick:P) but the chapter was fun to write! Again, sorry for the shortness, but it has character interaction so I hope that makes up for it:) Review!**

* * *

><p>And that - ladies and gentlemen - was the first time Ricki Sparrow felt - you guessed it - <em>jealous.<em>

"Touching," I muttered. "Now, if you'll please excuse us, we've got a job to do."

"Ricki!" Mum hissed. "She's just a child - don't be so rude."

"Where are you guys headed?" AnnaBella asked, seemingly ingnoring both my Mum and me.

"To see Davy Jones," I said, in the most threatening voice I could muster. "And then we're getting out of here."

"With what ship?" AnnaBella challenged, raising a light blonde eyebrow. "From what _I _saw, the _Queen Anne's Revenge _took a nasty fall."

"How'd you know what ship we had?" I asked, crossing my arms. Child or not, this girl was starting to irritate me.

"I'm psychic." AnnaBella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It's not like the name was _on the back of the ship _or anything."

"Whatever." I said. "Look, you've been _great _company, but we've got a job to do. Good luck with whatever it is _you _have to do."

By this time, _everyone _had circled around AnnaBella and me, and they seemed to be listening with keen interest.

"Take me with you." AnnaBella said simply.

"What? No." I said.

"You need a ship," she tried. "And as it happens, _I _have one."

"_You_ have a ship?" I challenged. "What are you, twelve?"

"Fourteen." AnnaBella said. "And _yes, _I have a ship. Problem is, I'm not exactly the best _sailor _in the world, and it's not like I'd know how to get out of here anyhow. But I'd be willing to let _you _lot on to help me."

"Why should we? We don't even _know _you." I said. I don't know _why _I didn't want to let this girl on...it couldn't be out of jealousy, no, what did I have to really be _jealous _of? Just because Mum warmed up to her _once _didn't mean-

"Ricki," Dad whispered in my ear. "I hate to side with the little 'un, but she _is _right, love. We need a ship to get to Will."

I sighed. Like it or not, I was outnumbered. The tension was thick in the air. I didn't want to say it, but-

"Fine." I said sharply. "We'll take you with us until we get back to the Land of the Living. Then you're on your own."

"Perfect." she smiled. "Follow me. The ship's just down the beach aways."

"How do you even _have _a ship?" Michael asked. His voice didn't seem irritated like mine - he seemed genuinely curious. And - maybe I was just in a _bad mood _for some reason - but that made me a bit angry. So I took his hand into my own, and held it tightly. There was _one _thing that this little girl couldn't take from me - and that was Michael.

The girl shrugged, and suddenly looked ucomfortable. _That _caught my interest. And I knew that _whatever _she had to say next, it was going to be a lie. I had inherited something _quite _useful from my parents - I _knew _when I was being lied to. And little AnnaBella didn't seem to want to be honest.

"It wasn't that damaged when we landed here. I was able to restore the few pieces that _did _get ruined." AnnaBella mumbled, and I raised an eyebrow. She didn't really seem like the type to be able to build or rebuild _anything _- she seemed too soft and petite for that.

"Okay." Michael said simply. I could tell that he wanted to push it, but he didn't. I knew _one _thing though - Michael didn't believe her either.

"Ricki, what happened?" Michael asked me suddenly. I looked up at him confused and wrinkled my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Nothing's happened." _Besides the fact that I'm feeling jealous. Because of a twelve year old. Er, sorry, _fourteen _year old. _

"What happened to your arm?" he specified. He released my hand, and grazed my shoulder. The top of my shirt had torn.

I shrugged. "Probably from the fall. I didn't expect to get out _completely _unscathed."

"I didn't mean your _shirt._" Michael said, rolling his eyes. "Look at your _shoulder._"

I did as he asked, and peeled back the strips of my shirt that had been torn. And I felt completely and utterly shocked. I gasped, and pressed my shirt tightly to the bleeding wound that had somehow formed on my arm.

"Oh my goodness," my mother gasped, pressing a hand to her mouth. My father didn't say anything, but I could tell that he was just as shocked as everyone else.

"What?" AnnaBella asked. "The cut doesn't look too deep. I'm sure the bleeding will stop."

"You don't understand," I muttered, staring up at her. "I'm not supposed to be able to be hurt."

"What do you mean?" AnnaBella smirked. "_No one's _invincible...Ricki, was it?"

"No, _I've _been invincible." I said. I knew that it wasn't her fault that she didn't know about the curse, but I was snappy nonetheless. "I took some cursed gold and I'm not supposed to be able to be hurt."

"Oh, that goes away when you come to the Locker," she said nonchalantly, as if she were an _expert _on the subject. I stared at her strangely.

"How would _you _know that?" I asked, trying to ignore the stinging in my arm.

AnnaBella didn't reply. Instead, she reached into one of her pockets. She searched around for a moment, before retrieving a coin. At first, it had seemed stupid of her to show us a coin - what did _that _have to do with anything? But then I _really _saw it.

"Where did you get that?" I murmured, staring at AnnaBella in shock.

She smirked at me again. Man, that was going to get _annoying. _"My dad was a pirate. I got this on the Isla de Muerta...probably where you got _yours_ too, huh, Ricki?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was kind of a cliffhanger, but not as bad as it <em>could <em>have been:) I hope you enjoyed! And man, AnnaBella is a _fun_ character to write for! Eep! More of her backstory to be explained next chapter;) I'm going to have it be on her ship (you'll find out how the heck she has one later) and it'll be a talk between her & Angelica and then Ricki will come in:) I'll try to get that out very very soon! Heck, maybe even tonight - I don't have too much to do later;) Okay, please review!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On**

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC :P**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter - hopefully it'll give you some more insight into AnnaBella:) **

* * *

><p><em>Narrator POV<em>

AnnaBella sat alone in her cabin. Jack and Ricki had agreed to captain the ship. They said that it would only take about a day to track down Davy Jones, and then AnnaBella's ship - _The Lady Fate - _would return to the Land of the Living.

It had been quite quiet in the room, so AnnaBella jumped when a knock came at her door.

"Come in," she called softly. She was confused as to who would want to see _her, _until she saw Ricki's mother - Angelica - enter the room.

"Hello, AnnaBella." she smiled.

"Bella." AnnaBella corrected lightly - she'd always hated her name. The nickname was one of the very few things she had in the world.

"Bella." Angelica said, smiling. "May I sit?"

"Sure," Bella shrugged, moving over on her bed so that there was room for Angelica. Angelica sat down, and looked intently at Bella.

"I don't know why," Angelica began. "But I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?" Bella asked, confused. She barely knew this woman - why did she wish to speak?

Angelica shrugged. "About you. I figured that since we are sailing together, we might as well get to know each other. Tell me about yourself."

Bella wiggled a bit. That was one topic she _didn't _want to talk about - herself. Bella was a very private person, and so many losses had made her protective. She lost her parents, her best friend, her _everything. _Why should she have to talk about it? Why couldn't she just be left alone?

"Not much to tell," Bella grumbled unhappily. "I used to live in Port Royale with my mother - my Grandfather used to be the governer there. I loved to dance. And then one day, my father showed up. He was a pirate. And he took me to sea with him. And then my mother got sick and died, so I couldn't go back there. My father had me dress up like a boy, and he took up an entirely new crew. And then I ended up in the Locker after my we sailed over the edge of that waterfall. And my father died, and I've been here ever since."

"You poor child," Angelica murmured. "I am so sorry, about your family. Please, accept my condolences."

"Of course," Bella said uncomfortably. "Thanks." That was another thing that Bella was uncomfortable with - pity. Even though she wasn't neccasarily a physically strong person, she was strong-willed. She didn't need sympathy. She could take care of herself.

"And you said that you used to enjoy dancing? What kind?" Angelica asked, attempting to lighten the mood. Bella instanty perked up - she would talk about her dancing in a hearbeat.

"Ballet." Bella beamed. "It used to be my life."

"Back before I entered piracy," Angelica began happily. "I used to have a friend who danced. And she taught me ballet - I used to be quite good at it."

"You danced ballet?" Bella asked eagerly. "Isn't it amazing?"

Angelica inwardly grinned. She had found a topic that would not upset Bella - she had made progress in figuring out this mysterious girl. "It is." Angelica agreed. "I used to dance all the time. People could get quite annoyed with it, actually."

"Did you dance for a long time?" Bella asked. "Could you show me some moves?"

"I did, but I haven't done it in years." Angelica said. "Though I suppose I could try to show you something."

As Angelica was in the middle of showing Bella her best _Relevet, _Ricki opened the door. She didn't say anything at first - she just looked between AnnaBella and Angelica, not sure what to make of the fact that they were laughing and dancing. Why couldn't her mother do that with _her? _Didn't Angelica know how much Ricki _loved _ballet? When she'd lived in Port Royale, that had been her and her best friend's _life. _Why couldn't Angelica dance with _Ricki _like that? Why was all _they _did fight? Why did Angelica seem to love Bella more than Ricki, when Ricki was Angelica's own _daughter? _

"Ricki." Angelica smiled. "What brings you here, love?"

"Dad sent me to tell you that we're close." Ricki said, in a clipped, icy tone.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Angelica asked concerned. She instantly stopped dancing, and went to her daughter. "What's happened?"

As Angelica attempted to hug Ricki, the latter pulled away. She glared at Angelica as she said, "Nothing." and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Ricki POV<em>

"And they were _dancing! _But if I say _anything _to Mum, we end up in a fight! And there's something about AnnaBella - I don't trust her. She's hiding something, I can feel it! Gosh, the _minute _I get this stupid curse taken off of me, I end up feeling like _hell! _Ugh!"

Michael was being _way _more supportive than I _ever _gave him credit for. Listening to _me _vent was never an easy task, and Michael seemed to be an expert at it already. I wasn't really in my right mind at the minute, and Michael wrapped his arms around me to make it better.

"Your mother probably just feels bad for her," Michael soothed. "She _loves _you, Ricki, you _know _she does. And you know that the only reason that you two fight so much is that you're so alike. And I'm sure that if you told your mother how much you used to love to dance, she would dance with _you, _too. And I'm not sure what to think of AnnaBella, but I trust you, Ricki. And if you think she's bad news, then I'll keep an eye open. But don't get so upset, love. I _love _you."

"I love you, too." I mumbled, burrying my head into his chest. "And how did _you _know I used to like to dance?" I mumbled.

Michael laughed, and stroked my hair. "It came up somewhere during your rant."

I looked up, and met Michael's crystal blue eyes. "You're the best...do you know that?"

"And where does that leave _me?_"

Michael and I turned. My father stood right in front of us. I smiled.

"_You, _my dear father, are not on the same scale as Michael. I love you more than you'll ever know." I said, smiling cheekily.

Dad rolled his eyes affectionately, and kissed the top of my head. "Your Mum sent me. She said you seemed upset. She wanted me to 'investigate'. As if _I _understand teenage girls better than _she _does."

"I'm fine, Dad." I sighed. "Don't worry about me. Just get us to Will. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back to life and get _rid _of AnnaBella."

"And thus, the problem arises." Dad sighed. "Seems your mother's grown quite attatched to her."

"And _I _grew quite attatched to my kitten when I was nine. But that didn't stop it from getting ran over by a horse. The _moment _we get out of here, AnnaBella goes." I said sternly, in a tone that left no room for argument.

Dad held his hands up in innocence. "Don't shoot the messenger." he said. Then, he smiled and patted my good shoulder. "Love you, Guppy."

"You remembered." I beamed, hugging my dad. 'Guppy' had been my nickname until I was stolen. Dad used to use it all the time, and I'd forgotten how much I'd longed to hear it again.

Dad smiled again. "Couldn't forget," he assured me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow. Quite a lot happened there. Angelica connected with Bella, who's hiding a secret. Ricki walked in on them, and is now feeling angry about Bella and betrayed by her mother. But there was a MichaelRicki romantic moment, and some Father/Daughter fluff, so things are a LITTLE better...jeez. I quite liked writing this and I quite enjoy reviews:) So...yeah. Review please(:**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ricki Sparrow: The Legacy Lives On**

**Disclaimer: I solomnely swear I do not own;)...whoops, wrong movie. Oh, well. I don't own POTC:)**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out! Now, to answer this: When Bella said that she was the daughter of the daughter of the governer of Port Royale, she didn't mean Lizzie:P Trust me, I tried every which way to make THAT work:/ But it was actually just a little white lie that Bella told Angie to try and make her like her better;) Okay, more on that later! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Ricki POV<em>

"Love, we're nearly there."

I looked up from Blackbeard's maps and met Dad's eyes. They twinkled with mischief, just like mine did. Dad was smiling, and I tried to as well, but I just couldn't.

"Good." I muttered, putting the maps away. I tried to walk out the door of my cabin, but Dad wouldn't let me.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked, concern dulling his eyes slightly.

"Nothing." I said, trying to push past him. He still wouldn't let me.

"Ricki," Dad said in a very out of character no-nonsense tone. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why would there be anything wrong?" I laughed sarcastically. "Some no good, bloody _bit-_"

"Ricki."

"_Brat._ I mean _brat. _Some no good, bloody brat is just stealing my mother away. Why would that be any reason for me to be upset? And you know what? She probably won't even stop with mom! Before you know it, she'll be dying fifty times, changing her name to Ricki, killing her brother, kissing _my _Michael, and dying again just for the fun of it!" I huffed, my face and eyes tinged with red in the heat of anger. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up, but I was. I was releasing all of my anger at the world on my Dad.

"You _do _have Angelica's temper," Dad muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

I chuckled humorlessly. "That's _all _you took from that? I'm sort of upset Dad, I need your help!"

Dad came up, and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He stared into my eyes and said, "Don't get so worked up, love. I'm sure that everything will be fine. AnnaBella isn't stealing your mother. She isn't going to steal me. And she won't steal Michael. She could _never _replace you."

I sighed, and said, "Thanks, Daddy. That's just what I needed to hear."

Dad kissed my forhead, and said, "Love you, Guppy."

I laughed. "Love you too, Dad."

"Why don't you go out on deck? Your lad was out there earlier." Dad said, with a wink of his eye.

I blushed slightly, and smiled. I shoved Dad playfully. I handed him the Maps, and headed out onto the deck. Oh, yes. Michael sure _was_ there. Leaning over the edge of the rails, the moonlight illuminating his skin. Since the island had somehow taken the curse off of me, **(if you don't remember that, look back two chapters:D) **I felt totally confident as I stepped nearer to him. I walked up next to him, and sighed dreamily.

Until I realized that it wasn't Michael.

It was AnnaBella.

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked nastily, jumping back as though the girl had shocked me. The petite blonde rolled her eyes.

"Um, _my _ship?" she smirked.

"I thought you were Michael," I admitted sheepishly. "I wouldn't have come out at all if-"

"Why do you hate me?" AnnaBella asked completely out of the blue.

"What kind of question is that?" I shot at her, instead of answering her question directly.

"Ricki, please. I've known your forever. I know when you're angry." AnnaBella said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" I snorted. "You've known me all of a day."

"Oh, really?" AnnaBella asked, looking up at me with falsley innocent eyes. Very, _very _blue eyes. "C'mon Ricki, you don't remember me _at all? _I must say, I _am _a bit hurt, but I suppose that pirate life _does _take a toll on one's memory. Barely recognized you at first, I did."

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eyes widening considerably.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! But don't be fooled -Bella isn't all that she appears to be. Yes, she's old friends with our darling Ricki. But is that the only secret she has? Me thinks not! Anywhoo, review, and thank you all for being so wonderful!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	19. OVERHAUL!

HELLO DEAR READERS!

Hellohellohellohello! If you couldn't tell, I'm a little bit excited! YOU KNOW WHY? RICKI'S BACK!

I looked back over this story, and could not believe how much my writing has matured since I've updated it last. I was slightly embarrased at the grammatical errors etc., so I'm doing a complete overhaul on the tale! If you're worried about going to this new story "just to re-read a more fixed version of something I've already read", don't worry - I plan on changing things to make the whole thing MUCH more entertaining, and to fill a LOT of plotholes that even confused me!

If you've been keeping up with Ricki, I would REALLY appriciate it if you could go to my new profile (marauderette-47) and check out this new version of Ricki - I want it to be just as successful as its original debut was:) 385 reviews is still the most I've EVER gotten for a story, and it would be AMAZING if Ricki 2.0 could have the same success:) Alrighty! I hope you guys can make it over to the new tale! Enjoy :)


End file.
